Derek and Mer
by admmeg
Summary: In rewatching the series I've decided to write a spanking story about Meredith and Dereks love.
1. Chapter 1

1x03

After Meredith hits Alex in the locker room.

"I think we need to talk about some things," Derek said as he shut the door.

"He is such an ass!" Meredith snapped.

"If he reports you to Richard, your job could be on the line." Derek said sitting down on a bench.

"You aren't seriously taking his side are you?" She shrieked.

"I don't like for you to do anything that puts your job on the line and if we are going to be together..."

"No one said that we were..." Meredith started.

"Stop." Derek said. "I have three rules...you need to be honest with me, you may not put your job in jeopardy and you must be safe."

Meredith leaned against a locker and stared at him, her heart beating faster, "What happens if I break one of your rules?"

Derek sighed, looking up into the eyes of the woman that he already knew he loved so much, "I'm about to show you, come here."

If Meredith's heart was running before, it was sprinting now. "Why?"

Derek crooked his finger at her, "Come here."

"I don't think..." She started.

"Meredith, come here." He called, his voice going deadly low.

Without thinking, her feet slowly started to move towards him, "Derek..."

He reached out his hand to her to make her obedience easier. "Thank you," he said as he pulled her closer. He gave her his pattened smile, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"What if someone comes in?" She asked.

"I locked the door behind Alex." He slowly guided her over his knee. As she started to see what was going on, she started to pull away. Derek softly brushed her feet out from under her and she fell on his lap. When she started to scramble more, he landed two hard swats to her butt. "Stop."

She wasn't sure why, but she stopped. "Derek..."

"Every time you break one of my rules, we will end up here." He told her. He paused just a second before he started spanking her hard and fast. "It will never be okay to put your job on the line..."

"Okay..." Meredith said softly.

"Yes Sir." He command. In the few times that he had spanked a woman before, he had never been so forceful before but it just felt natural with her. He was wondering about why it felt so natural as he continued.

Meredith thought for a second, she was never the type to just so easily submit, but here she was thinking about honestly calling this man Sir. "Yes..." She compromised.

"Yes Sir," He repeated spanking harder and wondering, for a brief second, if he was pushing too hard.

"Yes Sir!" She squeaked.

He smiled above her head, "It's also not prudent to your safety to go and pick fights with men who are much bigger than you." He started spanking her thighs, and watched as she squirmed and kicked over his lap.

"I won't ever again." She promised quickly.

"So that covers two rules, what was the third?" He asked her.

"Tell you the truth!" She said loudly.

"Will you ever raise your hand to another person again?" He asked.

"Aren't you doing that to me now? Should I spank you?"

"Loes the attitude," He snapped spanking her sit-spots even harder.

"Okay..." She started to cry hard, "Okay..."

"Wrong..." He said softly.

"Yes Sir." She sobbed.

"Good girl." He praised as he stopped the spanking.

He slowly lifted her up to sit on his lap and pulled her in tight to cuddle. "That hurt." She said between sobs.

"I know," he whispered into her hair. "It was supposed to."

"I won't be able to sit down ever again," She sniffled.

"That isn't true," he chuckled. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "You handled that very well, but I will tell you that any time you break one of those three rules, then you will end up back here."

"Yes sir." She said gently leaning into his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

2X17

I guess that I'm going to skip around a little bit.

"Meredith, what were you thinking?" He hissed.

Her back stiffened at the tone that she hadn't heard since his wife had been back in town. "Derek, you left me for her, you don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Meredith, I've sat by and let you do a lot of ridiculous things over the past few months but this takes the cake!" He snapped, ignoring her previous comment.

"Derek..." She started again.

He held up a hand, "Don't say another word."

The words that had just been on Meredith's lips died instantly. She wasn't sure what it was about him that caused her body to respond so well.

If Derek had a hint of any uncertainty before, watching Meredith's instant compliance got rid of that. "I gave you three rules what were they?"

She bowed her head, her hair dipping into her eyes, "Don't lie to you."

He nodded, "That's one."

"Don't put my job in jeopardy. Which I didn't!" She said quickly looking up into his eyes.

Derek frowned at her, "We will talk about that in a moment, what was the third one."

"Derek!" She said, almost frantically, "I didn't put my job..."

"What was the third one?" He asked lowly.

Her body stiffened, and the answer was right on the tip of her tounge, begging to come out, but she decided to fight. "First, I need you to understand..."

"If you do not do as I am asking, then I will spank you for not obeying me, and then I will give you the spanking you deserve for breaking the rules." Derek told her.

"I helped my job!" She said, adding a slight foot stomp.

He sat down on her bed, "Alright Meredith, come here."

"No." She said quickly.

"You must have forgotten in not a lot of time, the correct answer is yes sir and then obedience." He told her, holding his hand out to make it easier.

She vacillated from foot to foot and watched him, knowing that his patience was all but gone. "Derek."

He motioned her over, "Yes Sir."

She took a step towards him. "Yes Sir." She repeated.

He nodded his approval as she walked all the way over to him. Before Addison had come back, they had started working on full compliance, but that had been months and trust had been violated, so he knew that he was going to have to help her out. He tugged on her arm and she went over his lap. "Last chance."

She paused for a moment, trying to think of how she could phrase that she just needed to trust him again and that this would help. "I...I just need..."

He listened to her for a moment. He gently patted her behind, "This isn't the spanking."

"Yes sir."

He nodded. After a brief second he lifted his hand and let it fall in medium strength swats. "Are you ready to tell me the third rule?"

"Not until you hear me out on the second..."

"Meredith..." He sighed.

"I just want you to hear me out for a second."

He continued to spank in firm consistent swats. "Okay, Meredith, I will hear you out...tell me how this was good for your job."

"I saved the hospital." She told him.

His swats got much harder, "First, that is not worth your life."

"At the time..." She started.

"No!" He said firmly, spanking much harder and faster, "I don't care what is going on with you in your personal life, you do not get to do dangerous things!"

"That's rule number three, we are arguing rule number two!" She cried. Meredith threw her hands back.

Derek stopped spanking. "One...two..." he paused for the breifest second, willing her to move her hands. "Three...four...f..."

"I moved them!" She shouted as she moved her hands.

"Five with the blinds rod when we are done." He told her.

Meredith shook her head, she hated that thing, and tears started to fall. "I'm sorry Derek!"

"Are you ready to put rule two to rest, and tell me what rule three is?" He asked.

"Be safe!" She cried out.

"Good girl." He cooed.

He paused and rested his hand on her back, "Are you ready for your real spanking to begin?"

"Yes sir." She told him. She lifted her hips up and waited as he shimmied her shorts and panties down. After he pulled everything down and re-situated her, he pulled up the back of her Dartmouth shirt.

He picked up the hairbrush that hadn't moved from her bedside table since her last spanking. In two seconds he lit into her hard and fast. "Do not ever do anything so dangerous again!"

"Yes Sir!" she cried, willing with everything in her to stay still and avoid the extra that would come with her squirming.

"You scared me." He told her as tears came to his eyes too, and he spanked harder, wanting to make sure that this conversation never had to happen again.

"I'm sorry!" She blubbered, "I didn't think!"

"You need to think next time." He commanded as he set down her brush. Then scooped her up, "I was so scared," He said into her hair.

"I'm sorry," She wept into his shirt. "Don't leave me again.

"I won't," he whispered. He held her in his arms for a second longer, "You still have five coming."

"Four, I moved my hands!" She argued.

"Six, do you want to keep arguing?" He asked.

"No sir. I hate that thing, it hurts."

"Go get the blind rod." He commanded.

She stood up and stepped out of her shorts and panties before she walked over to the blinds and unscrewed the rod. Slowly she turned back to him and handed it over before leaning over the side of her bed.

"Hands above your head." He directed. She put her hands above her head and waited.

He looked down at her cherry red bottom and swung the rod.

The first blow made her jump. "Derek..."

"No Meredith, remember you've specially earned these so you need to take them."

He landed the second one slightly harder. "Oww..."

"Take it Meredith." He commanded.

He landed the third one just a fraction harder. She whimpered, but stayed very quiet.

"Meredith, take it!" His voice hardened.

The fourth strike landed, "Do you reach back when you are getting spanked?"

"No sir," She breathed. "Hurts."

"Meredith, you only need to answer my questions, you've earned this. Submit." He said, landing the fifth swat.

Tears poured down her face, but she stayed silent. Derek nodded his head in approval. He landed the last swat. She stayed silent and down. "Stand up Meredith."

She stood up slowly and turned to look at him.

When he looked at her tear stained face and knew that even though she was in a lot of pain, she was still turning to look at him. Standing, with her hair a mess in her Dartmouth shirt, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He opened her arms and in a second, she was in them.


End file.
